Robert Weeks
Real Name: Robert Dean Weeks Aliases: Robert Smith Wanted For: Embezzlement, Questioning in Murders Missing: 1986 Case Details: Robert Weeks is wanted for questioning in the disappearances of real estate agent Cynthia Jabour, nurse Carol Ann Riley and his wife Patricia Weeks, three women whom he was in a relationship with. Each vanished after dining with him and indicating they intended to end the relationship, except in Patricia's case. Cynthia went to dinner with Weeks on the night of October 5, 1980. She was last seen at 10:30PM in the lobby of his condo. She had told friends that she planned to end the relationship that night. The two had been dating, on and off, for about six years. Her friends did not trust him; she told them that she never planned to marry him. They also noted that he had "shifty eyes" and was cool and calculating. After not hearing from her for two days, her friend Susan started calling her apartment. No one picked up the phone. Susan contacted a locksmith. With the help of a locksmith, she forced her way into the apartment. However, they found no trace of her and she was reported missing. Susan believed that she had met with foul play at the hands of Weeks. She noted that Cynthia had expensive clothing and a $47,000 securities account that she left behind, which would not make sense if she vanished voluntarily. carol ann riley1.jpg|Carol Ann Riley cynthia jabor.jpg|Cynthia Jabor patricia weeks1.jpg|Patricia Weeks Five years later, Carol began dating "Robert Smith". On April 5, 1986, she went on a dinner date with him and was never seen again. Earlier, she had told friends that she was planning to break up with him. In fact, she was already dating someone else and was planning to marry them. When her family and friends couldn't reach her by phone, they hired a private investigator. Two days later, he searched her apartment. He felt that she had met with foul play. Police later discovered that Robert Smith was actually Robert Weeks. They found other similarities between the women's disappearances. Six days after Cynthia vanished, her car was found abandoned in a Las Vegas hotel parking lot. A few days after Carol vanished, her car was found in a San Diego hotel parking lot. Police searched Weeks's belongings and found more evidence. In his personal diary, he wrote "Cynthia and Art, dead for sure," and later "Cynthia and Art Dead - Damn you," (At the time, she was dating a man named Art). Police were shocked when they learned about his wife Patricia's disappearance years earlier. She had vanished in June of 1968, a few weeks after she filed for divorce. Like the others, her abandoned car was also discovered in a parking lot. Her family did not believe she would voluntarily leave her four young children. A friend of hers told police that Weeks had threatened to kill Patricia on the day she vanished. After Patricia vanished, Weeks said to the friend, "She either had a nervous breakdown or is probably dead." When Weeks was questioned by San Diego police, he claimed that the women had cancelled the dates with him and that he had no idea what happened to him. Since their bodies had not been found, police could not charge him with murder. Immediately after being questioned, he fled San Diego and has not been seen since. Police would like to again question him about the disappearances. He has also been charged with embezzlement in an unrelated case. Another victim, Jim Shaw, Weeks former buisness partner, disappeared in 1971. Their bodies are believed to be buried in collapsed mineshafts between Las Vegas and San Diego. Extra Notes: This case first aired on Special #2 which aired on May 25, 1987. Results: Captured. Robert Weeks was captured in Tucson, Arizona, on May 27, 1987, the day after the broadcast. He had been living under the name "Charles Stoltzenberg" and was working for a company called "Snuff It" which made ash trays. His girlfriend had seen the broadcast and was shocked to find out about his true identity; she called the telecenter, which led to his arrest. Surprisingly, Weeks even told his business partner that he had seen the broadcast. On July 6, he was charged in the first-degree murders of Patricia Weeks and Cynthia Jabour. At trial, friends and relatives testified about how the women would have never left voluntarily and how Weeks was controlling and abusive towards them. A doctor also testified that Patricia had several bruises on her body that she said were caused by Weeks. He was convicted of both murders and sentenced to life in prison. He was questioned in Carol Ann Riley's and Shaw's cases, but it's unclear if he was ever charged in their presumed murders. He died in prison in Nevada in 1996. Sadly, his victims' bodies have never been found. Police believe that he may have hidden them in Nevada mine shafts. Links: * Robert Weeks at Murderpedia * Man sought in women's disappearance * TV program leads to fugitive's arrest * Tucson viewers answer TV plea * Tale Of Missing People Spurs Fugitive's Arrest * Show Spurs Arrest of Man Sought by S.D. Police * Nev. trial delayed for Tucsonan seen on TV crime show * Twenty Year Old Murder Case Ends With Conviction * Killer receives 2 life terms; TV program led to his arrest * Cynthia Jabour at North American Missing Persons Network * Robert Weeks at Find a Grave ---- Category:Nevada Category:California Category:1968 Category:1980 Category:1986 Category:Captured Category:Murder Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances